


Erased

by mambeans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Romance, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambeans/pseuds/mambeans
Summary: Hanbin lives in a world where people forget about him.





	Erased

**Author's Note:**

> the premise is inspired by a book. does any of u know the book, i wonder?👀

//

Hanbin didn’t know what is wrong with people but they seem to forget about him as he grew older.

It started with his mum, forgetting to wake him up for school. The next day, she set a table for three, not four.

“Oh, I thought you stay for a sleep over at your friends’.” That’s what she said when Hanbin walked into the dining room.

His father forgot about him the next day, left him at the house and only took his sister to school. Hanbin had to take the bus that day.

Hanbin saw his best friend, Junhoe, at the school gate. Hanbin waved at him, grinning, but Junhoe didn’t seem to notice. His eyes looked straight at Hanbin as if he saw a stranger.

_Not him too._

“Junhoe!” Hanbin called out.

Junhoe turned around to look at Hanbin, frowning, thinking who on earth is this boy who called him? Hanbin watched as Junhoe’s frown slowly disappeared, realization slowly came to his eyes.

“Oh? Hanbin! Hey man, what’s up!”

Hanbin exhaled in relief. At least he still have Junhoe who remembered him.

But Junhoe completely forgot his name the next day. He didn’t even wait for Hanbin to go to the cafeteria for lunch, didn’t even bother to say hello to him when he plopped down next to Hanbin’s seat in the morning.

Hanbin was furious. He hit Junhoe’s head with his text book once he got back from the cafeteria after  leaving Hanbin alone. It made Junhoe flinched in pain. He looked at Hanbin, eyes blank before he blinked furiously as if he was registering what just happened. Hanbin felt bad immediately.

“You okay?” he asked Junhoe.

“Yeah. Someone just hit me with a book,” Junhoe laughed but his words sounds deafening in Hanbin’s ear, “No worries. It’s no big deal.”

_What the fuck?_ Hanbin wanted to scream.

Junhoe moved to an empty seat beside Bobby the next day, leaving Hanbin alone at the back of the class.

//

“Settle down class.” Hanbin lifted his head from the table upon hearing the teacher’s voice. He stood next to a black-haired boy, a new student so it seemed.

“We have a new friend here with us today. Care to introduce yourself?”

The boy smiled, his eyes travelled around the classroom before he spoke, “Hello. My name is Song Yunhyeong. I’m happy to be here today. My family and I used to live in Busan. We moved to Seoul recently because of my father’s job. Nice to meet you everyone.”

“Thank you, Yunhyeong,” the teacher said, “Now, you can sit in,” Hanbin watched as the teachers’ eyes scanned the classroom, moved past him and settled on an empty seat right next to him, “There.”

_Great_ , he thought. _Another person who won’t remember me, who will move to seat somewhere else sooner or later._

Yunhyeong plopped down beside Hanbin. Hanbin didn’t even bother to look.

“Hello.” The voice was so small Hanbin was hesitating whether it was real or he was just hearing things. When Hanbin turned to Yunhyeong the other boy was already staring at him, beaming ear to ear. Hanbin’s heart was about to drop at the sight of it. It’s been a while since someone had looked at him and smiled. It’s been a while since someone even bothered to say hello to him.

“H-Hello me?” Hanbin stuttered while pointing at himself, making sure he wasn’t imagining things.

Yunhyeong nodded, the smile never left his face.

“I’m Yunhyeong.” He said, extended a hand.

Hanbin reached for it, sighed in relief, “Hanbin.”

“Will you show me around the school during lunch break later, Hanbin?”

“Sure,” Hanbin grinned, “Sure. Why not?”

//

They both spent a lot of time together after that. They often ate their lunch at the rooftop, Hanbin’s favourite spot which slowly became Yunhyeong’s too. Hanbin liked it because of the quietness, Yunhyeong liked it because it oversaw the school’s lawn and garden. It was just a plain garden to Hanbin but to Yunhyeong it was beautiful. Hanbin guess was that only beautiful being can see beautiful things.

Hanbin also told Yunhyeong everything. He was glad that Yunhyeong would actually listen. It freaked him out at first of course but he slowly and surely comprehended.

“Oh Hanbin,” he sighed, all puppy-eyed, his lips pouted slightly, “How are you holding up?”

“I’m used to it I guess. There are pros and cons though but it’s still hard no matter how much I tried to tell myself that it’s not.”

“My goodness,” Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin, pity written across his face, “Even your parents?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin chuckled, “Luckily they never changed our door’s code. I hope they will never do that otherwise I’ll have no place to go. Even if a random guy randomly enters the house every single day, I hope they won’t do that. I guess I’m even invisible now? They didn’t even bother. It’s hard to get food though because mum only cooks for three so I’ll have to be smart.”

“But you still talked to them right?”

“I asked for an allowance this morning. Mum saw straight trough me as if I was a ghost but I still got the money even if she didn’t say anything. I went nuts once and asked for an allowance three times at one morning. And mum gave me three times the amount I usually get with the same reaction, face blank, saw through me as if I was a ghost, didn’t even bother to ask who I am or what I am going to do with the money. That one is the pro by the way.” Hanbin said jokingly.

Yunhyeong slapped Hanbin’s shoulder, “Don’t you dare to do that again.”

They both laughed together. Hanbin looked at Yunyeong, how his face was all scrunched up when he laughed, his eyes turned into crescents, how funny the sound of his laughter to Hanbin’s ears. Maybe it’s also the time to let Yunhyeong know the bad things as well.

“I beat up and asshole in this school once. Also stole some food from a convenient store because I was hungry and had no money. I got away from both. Maybe I can get away as well if I committed murder one day.”

“Hanbin!” Yunhyeong yelped, hitting Hanbin’s shoulder again, eyes widened in horror.

“Sorry, I just want to let you know how dangerous I am.”

Yunhyeong held Hanbin’s gaze, looking at those soft glares, knowing that the boy before him contained more feelings and pain than any person should ever have to bear.

“You’re not dangerous to me.” Yunhyeong said.

Hanbin was taken aback. He didn’t know what to expect. Yunhyeong walking away or Yunhyeong who stayed.

“I am though.” Hanbin said, looking away and tried to brushed his uneasiness off.

“I don’t feel like it.”

And that was enough reassurance for Hanbin to know that he is not entirely forgotten. He smiled at Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong beamed back. Hanbin rested his head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Yunhyeong.” He purred.

“Whatever for?”

“For acknowledging my existence, for being here, for saying my name. It means a lot.”

//

“I love you.”

Hanbin took Yunhyeong to a park that evening. A date as he considered it, to sort things out. There was this uneasiness in Hanbin every time Yunhyeong was around. It intensified every time Yunhyeong suddenly gave him a hug or randomly hold onto his arm or intertwining their fingers all of a sudden just to pull Hanbin out of the way if someone was about to crash to him.

Hanbin realised that they both liked touching. For someone like Hanbin, whom the world had slowly forgotten, it’s addictive. And Hanbin found himself wanting for more.

To settle the uneasiness in him, to make sure Yunhyeong will stay, as long as Hanbin needed him to.

Therefore Hanbin said it, the three words.

They were sitting on the bench when Hanbin stood up abruptly and turned towards Yunhyeong.

“I love you.”

Yunhyeong blinked furiously at the words, his face dumbfounded while looking at Hanbin, making him say the words again.

“I love you.”

Yunhyeong choked, “Oh my god, okay I heard you. Sit down.” He pulled Hanbin down to sit next to him again.

They watched in silent as the sky slowly turned dark. Some people started to pack up their things, some had just arrived.

“Are you sure?” Yunhyeong broke the silence. His voice so calm compared to Hanbin’s heart.

“Am I sure as in?”

“That you like me?”

“Yeah,” Hanbin exclaimed, “I’ve been feeling this,” Hanbin hesitated, unable to find the right word, “Weird tingle? Every time you’re around. It’ll get worse every time you gave me a hug all of a sudden or held my hand. And if you don’t, I feel frustrated. It’s like there is something missing.”

“Weird tingle.” Yunhyeong scoffed. He reached for Hanbin’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. His eyes met Hanbin’s and he grinned. So there goes the tingle again.

Hanbin wanted to kiss the other boy.

But Yunhyeong was there first.

Hanbin’s stomach dropped as he felt Yunhyeong’s mouth pressed against his. It was just for one brief moment, the warmth was there and soon gone. When Yunhyeong pulled away, Hanbin frowned at him.

Hanbin didn’t know what did he expect to gain from that frown but when Yunhyeong whispered ‘I like you too’ against the space between them, Hanbin could feel butterflies exploded in his stomach.

He pulled Yunhyeong in, kissing him. The last of the distance disappeared as their bodies crashed together with Hanbin pulling Yunhyeong to sit on his lap. Hanbin groaned softly as Yunhyeong pushed him against the bench gently. Hanbin’s hand wove through Yunhyeong’s jet-black hair, the other tightened around Yunhyeong, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss, as if he thought Yunhyeong would disappear. Yunhyeong’s breath hitched at the action.

They were both breathless when they broke free.

“Wow.” Yunhyeong said, breath ragged.

“That was—” Hanbin countered, breath still uneven.

“Did we just—”

“We’re still at the park by the way.”

Yunhyeong laughed at that remark. Soon they were both giggling like teenagers they are.

Hanbin walked Yunhyeong home that day. Their fingers intertwined and Yunhyeong’s other hand held lovingly onto Hanbin’s arm.

“See you tomorrow?” Hanbin said as they stood facing each other in front of Yunhyeong’s apartment building.

“Of course.”

Yunhyeong was about to let go of Hanbin’s hand but Hanbin wasn’t ready. He pulled Yunhyeong towards him, their bodies crashed again with Yunhyeong’s free hand splayed against Hanbin’s chest for balance.

Hanbin quickly stole another kiss in which Yunhyeong gladly returned. When the wind rustled both of their hair, Yunhyeong’s laughed in between Hanbin’s kisses. The dazzling sound Hanbin always loved.

They rested their forehead on each other’s when the moment ended.

“I really like you.”

//

Hanbin woke up feeling contented. For the first time when he looked at himself in the mirror, there was a smile plastered on his face. He never knew this day would come again, when he looked forward to go to school. To met and joke around with his best friend before. To met Yunhyeong now.

Yunhyeong.

_His boyfriend._

Hanbin squealed as he covered his scarlet face staring back at him in the mirror.

“Oh my god, Kim Hanbin. You’re insane!” he laughed at his own reflection.

For the first time he didn’t mind about his family whom never bats an eye on him every morning while he roamed around the house to get ready for school. He just wanted to go to school. Hanbin hummed to his favourite song on his way, that stupid smile never left his face.

His heart jumped when he finally spotted a familiar back. The morning sun glistened upon the jet-black hair. Hanbin wrapped his arm around Yunhyeong from behind. The other boy tensed at his touch.

“Yunhyeong?”

The other boy smiled, “Hello.” He said.

Hanbin smiled at Yunhyeong. He suddenly felt terrified because of the way Yunhyeong said hello as if they met for the first time.

“I’m sorry, if you have nothing to say I’m kind of late so I have to go.” Yunhyeong stammered while glancing at his watch.

There, he said it. Hanbin’s biggest fear. Hanbin felt his stomach tightened and his skin crawled.

_My goodness, even your parents?_

_Even you, Yunhyeong._

Hanbin’s stupid smile finally left his face.

When Hanbin didn’t say anything, Yunhyeong turned and walked away. Hanbin’s breathed hitched, he immediately reached for Yunhyeong’s wrist.

“Yunhyeong? You’re Yunhyeong right?” Hanbin said frantically.

“Yes,” the other boy answered, “And you are?”

“Hanbin.”

“Hello, Hanbin. Sorry, I’m running late. Maybe we can catch up later?” with that, Yunhyeong walked away.

Hanbin tried again.

“Yunhyeong? Oh my god, hi. Do you remember me?” he said, pretending that every thing was okay when in fact it wasn’t.

Yunhyeong turned around, a frown formed in his face, “I’m sorry I don’t think I can—”

“Hanbin. It’s Hanbin.” He cut Yunhyeong off.

“Oh. Right. Have we met bef—”

“I was wondering about your seatmate.” Hanbin cut him off again.

“Seatmate? I have no seatmate.”

“Really? No one sit beside you?”

“No. It’s empty.”

Hanbin was fighting the urge to cry hearing every single of Yunhyeong’s responses.

“I was wondering if you know a Kim Hanbin?”

“Uh.... I don’t think I’ve ever heard that name before.”

_Fucking hell, Yunhyeong, I literally just said my name is Hanbin to you._

“Yunhyeong?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Hanbin.”

“Right.”

“Yunhyeong?”

“Hello.”

“Do you know me?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t think—”

“Hanbin. Kim Hanbin.”

“Right. I’m Song Yunhyeong.”

“Yunhyeong? I’m Hanbin.”

“Yunhyeong it’s me. Don’t you remember?”

“Yunhyeong? It’s me Hanbin.”

_Yunhyeong, it’s me._

_It’s Hanbin. Don’t you remember?_

_Yunhyeong, it’s Hanbin._

_Yunhyeong._

_Yunhyeong, please._

//

**Author's Note:**

> 🤙🤙🤙


End file.
